List of pupils in sixth year by behaviour
This is a list of pupils in sixth year at Colham High School by behaviour. Pupils receive an individual grade for how well behaved they are in school, which is either A, B, C, D or F. As school reports are issued every six months, this list will be updated in July 2017 to reflect new grades determined then. July 2016 grades A *Katheer Ahmed - 6P *Harry Beirne - 6P *Arthur Hayman** - 6F *James Maguire - 6P *Hamish Morley - 6P *Michael Pritchard - 6I *Fred Russell - 6I *Isaac Stevenson - 6F *Alex Woodbridge - 6F *Amelia Woodbridge - 6F B *Will Bates - 6F *Anna Beirne - 6P *Samantha Boatman - 6I *George Chittenden** - 6F *David Clegg - 6I *Gemma Hillsbury - 6P *Isla MacKenzie - 6P *Stuart Milliband - 6F *Liam Paisley - 6P *Laura Thompson - 6P *Edward Wallace - 6F C *Jonathan Beckwith - 6I *Sally Brittan - 6I *Jim Davidson - 6P *Cătălin Drăgan - 6P *Rachel Hopkins - 6I *Stella Mackay - 6F *Katy McGuinness - 6I *Jack Rivers - 6P *Kim Stewart - 6I *Rune Tjelta** - 6F *Sarah Yuill - 6P D *Melissa Adan** - 6F *Dylan Cook - 6I *Tony Emery - 6I *Cyril Gibson - 6I *Brian Hockridge - 6F *David Jackson - 6P *Zoe Kennedy - 6F *Stacey Miller - 6F *Bailey Mortimer** - 6F *Isabella Reeves** - 6F *Pieter Sheeran - 6P *Annabel Skelly - 6F *Jessica Teasdale - 6F F *Gary Wheaton - 6I *Ambrose Rodino - 6P "**" denotes a pupil who had their grades transferred from another school Sixth year house results for behaviour #6P - average score 2.56 #6F - average score 2.22 #6I - average score 2.08 Average score for sixth year - 2.30 January 2017 grades A *Katheer Ahmed - 6P *Harry Beirne - 6P *Arthur Hayman - 6F *James Maguire - 6P *Hamish Morley - 6P *Michael Pritchard - 6I *Fred Russell - 6I *Isaac Stevenson - 6F *Alex Woodbridge - 6F *Amelia Woodbridge - 6F B *Will Bates - 6F *Anna Beirne - 6P *Samantha Boatman - 6I *George Chittenden - 6F *David Clegg - 6I *Cătălin Drăgan - 6P *Gemma Hillsbury - 6P *Stella Mackay - 6F *Isla MacKenzie - 6P *Stuart Milliband - 6F *Laura Thompson - 6P *Edward Wallace - 6F C *Melissa Adan - 6F *Jonathan Beckwith - 6I *Sally Brittan - 6I *Jim Davidson - 6P *Rachel Hopkins - 6I *Katy McGuinness - 6I *Liam Paisley - 6P *Isabella Reeves - 6F *Jack Rivers - 6P *Kim Stewart - 6I *Rune Tjelta - 6F *Sarah Yuill - 6P D *Dylan Cook - 6I *Tony Emery - 6I *Cyril Gibson - 6I *Brian Hockridge - 6F *David Jackson - 6P *Zoe Kennedy - 6F *Stacey Miller - 6F *Bailey Mortimer - 6F *Pieter Sheeran - 6P *Annabel Skelly - 6F *Jessica Teasdale - 6F F *Gary Wheaton - 6I *Ambrose Rodino - 6P "**" denotes a pupil who had their grades transferred from another school Sixth year house results for behaviour #6P - average score 2.56 #6F - average score 2.39 #6I - average score 2.08 Average score for sixth year - 2.36 See also *List of pupils in sixth year by mathematical ability *List of pupils in sixth year by physical ability *List of pupils in sixth year by smartness *List of pupils in fifth year by behaviour *List of Genesiscide College students by behaviour Category:Grade lists